my everything
by Ubermann
Summary: when two people find love it is the best moment of life. my story revolves on the moments and highlight of the thing called love. BB X Raven, a little Rob X Star in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Sunlight hit the tower as a new day began. It was a couple of years when they defeated Trigon and saved the universe. Beast Boy woke up and stretched out his arms. Beast Boy then jumped from his bed and got dressed and picked up a small purple box from his desk. "I hope she likes it" he said to himself as he put the box in his pocket. He then walked to her room and looked to see if anyone was around. As he entered the room.

"He looked at her, he purple hair, her ivory skin. The way she talked, walked, ate, anything. She was his everything and nothing without her. Then she woke "morning" said Beast Boy as he sat on her bed. "Morning, love" said Raven as she got up to kiss him. "I have something for you" said Beast Boy "I have something for you to." They exchanged gifts, Beast Boy got Dragon King: the Game. Gar stopped her from opening her gift. "I want to do this right" said Beast Boy "Raven will you marry me?"

Raven then started to think the romantic relationship started a few weeks after Beast Boy flipped out. It was her decision to keep it secret and his idea to at lease learn more about each other and there lives before the titans. She remember how he would surprise her will gifts of poems and candies,

Flash Back

She then remembered the first Christmas as an item. They had Raven Gave him a new uniform since the one he had was busting at the seems. The uniform was purple and black with steel tips on the shoes; he told her it was the best gift in the world. Then it was Raven turn for a gift Beast Boy said he forgot it. Her eyes turn white "how can you be thoughtless" she said to him as she phased to her room when she saw a box with a note that said "merry Christmas, my dearest love." And it was signed Garfield Logan. Raven opened the box and found a new pair of gloves and a book old book titled _Tamerlane and Other Poems, by a Bostonian._ She was about to cry when a knock woke her from her stat

"Raven" Said Cyborg opening "how are you doing?" "I am fine," said Raven "how's Gar?" she asked "Gar?" he questioned "his real name is Garfield like the cat" he was about to laugh "don't" said Raven "is this because he forgot your gift?" Said Cyborg. "Every time now and then people forget BB more than others," "yeah," said Raven "I know" Raven then got up and hugged him. "Thanks." Said Raven Cyborg looked dumbfounded "no pr problem" Raven left the Room to talk to Beast Boy. "Where's Beast Boy?" asked Raven "on the Roof," said Robin while trying to convince Starfire that fruitcake in no eatable

"Gar," said Raven as she headed to the roof he saw him laying roof door holding a cigarette. "You said that you stopped that habit." "Well once in a while I deserve one" said Beast Boy as he got up walked behind Raven and started to kiss her shoulder. "Did you like the gifts?" asked Beast Boy "you could have brought it out and put it under the tree." Said Raven, "They might have caught on to our relationship," Said Beast Boy "Besides it was your idea to keep it secret" "I know that" said Raven "I think we should tell someone now." Beast Boy stopped kissing her to wrap his arms around her. "Not Robin he will possibly flip out" said Beast Boy "Starfire is out of the question to, she might tell Robin and he will flip out." Said Raven "I Guess its Cyborg then." They said together. "Oh I forgot something, Cyborg knows your name." "Raven, oh man" said Beast Boy holding her "you know that he will bug me," Beast Boy then kissed Raven," I am sorry, it slipped" said Raven returning a kiss. "Merry Christmas, I love you" Beast Boy whispered in her ear, "I love you to Gar." Said Raven while giving him.

End Flashback

"Well" said Beast Boy still holding a ring "yes" said Raven "I will marry you" Beast Boy then picked her up and hugged her. "I don't want let this moment to leave." Said Beast Boy. Knocking interrupted the moment "well" said Cyborg "am I going to be the best man." "No, but if you keep voice down yes." Said Beast Boy as he got up to leave Raven alone to dress into her causal clothes.

"So, I guess eventually you will have to tell them." Said Cyborg "yeah I know dude. But their reaction is what I am afraid of." Said Beast Boy while rubbing his side "I just don't want the same reaction."

Flashback

"Hey Cy" said Beast Boy "can't I talk with you in private for a sec." they walked to the roof. "What do you want to talk about" "you see um me and Raven um are," said Beast Boy "dating and stuff" Cy grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and hanged him from the ledge "what sort of stuff." Said Cy "listen man, I love her" said Beast Boy. "I would never hurt her." "if you hurt him," said Raven from behind them "I will hurt you." "listen I am a little, upset" said Cyborg "he just said that you're dating and doing stuff." "yeah," said Beast Boy "I meant kissing her, that's all." Cyborg the moved him back to the roof and place him on the ground "that's all?" said Cyborg "that all" said Raven. Cyborg then pulled them into a hug. "I am so happy for you." "Cy I need to breath." Said Beast Boy trying to get out of the hug.

End Flashback

"there was reason though" said Cy "at the time I thought you were taking advantage of her." "you know I would never do that now or ever." Said Beast Boy, "I know I know" said Cyborg as they entered the entered the room "morning " said Beast Boy to robin and Starfire. "morning, Beast Boy" said Robin "you seem over happy." "it's a good day." Said Beast Boy "the sun is out, crime is down." "I shale sign the song off happiness then" said Starfire, "that ok you don't have to do that." Said Beast Boy.

"what I missed." Said Raven "nothing much" said Cyborg "I think Beast Boy back on catnip" said Robin "I am staying away from that stuff." said Beast Boy, "should we tell them?" said Raven "yeah I think so." said Beast Boy. "Tell us what?" said Starfire and Robin at the same "me, and Beast Boy are getting married." Robin then looked at them, while thinking of what to say about.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for the reviews. Also warning for this chapter Dark**.

Chapter two

Prelude to the moment part 1: darkness

A week later from 'the Beast within'

Beast Boy woke up as the sun pierced through his window. Slowly he got up and grabbed his uniform from the floor and put it on. He then packed the rest of his stuff in a duffel bag. "Stupid robin" said Beast Boy to himself "everyone expects me to be funny, But the moment I am a threat the try to throw me in jail." He then hid the bag behind his desk "might as well go have something to eat." He said to himself as he headed to the kitchen.

Beast Boy entered the kitchen and took out a package of jalapeno flavored tofu. "Morning" said Robin to Beast Boy "morning" he replied as he cut a piece of tofu and threw it into the frying pan. "So what's planed for today" asked Cyborg while reading the newspaper. "Perhaps we go to the park of amusement." Said Starfire, "or the mall of shopping." "You guys can go right ahead" said Beast Boy "I would rather stay here." "Does this have to do with terra?" asked Robin, "well yeah in a way." Said Beast Boy cutting his tofu, "I will stay to" said Raven "to make sure Beast Boy doesn't blow up the tower." Beast Boy then walked up a turned on the TV and sat there for awhile.

An hour later the tower was quiet except for the sound of Raven meditating "funny" thought Raven "I thought by now Beast Boy would at lease bug me to play a video game" she then got up and searched the tower to look for Beast Boy.

A minute later Beast Boy left his Room with his Bag of his belongings, he made his way down to the garage where his Rebuilt truck was. "Stupid tower" said Beast Boy trying to hold back tears "I don't need them." He then threw his bag into the cab and started the engine. He then put a cd in the CD player and listened to the words for awhile.

Raven was about to enter Beast Boy's room when the sound of an engine stopped that. She then fazed herself through several walls and lands in the garage. Raven saw Beast Boy in his truck, then something unexpected he reaches into his glove compartment and pulls out a revolver.

"I try my best" said Beast Boy to himself "I do what I can do, but it is not fucking good enough" he loads the revolver with one bullet and then looks at it for awhile "when I Beast Boy, I am joke. When I am the Beast they lock try to lock me away." He then takes a cigarette and lights it. As the cab fills with smoke he thinks back to Terra and the team.

Raven watched outside the truck and waited to see if he is about to do something stupid or come to his scenes but all she can do is wait,

"They drove me to this" said Beast boy to the revolver "Robin was going to throw me in jail while Starfire would stand there and watch." Beast Boy the shut off the engine "Cyborg," Beast Boy paused to wipe away his tears "you try so hard to help me but your pleas they get ignored tossed away, just like me." He then took another cigarette out and lit it. "Raven," said Beast Boy "you understand me so well yet, they thought I had hurt you." He then placed the barrel to his temple "if I told you how I felt I would just hurt you" he then pulled the trigger.

As this was happening Raven was listening to Beast Boy rant in secret he saw him put the barrel to his head. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" Yelled Raven as he pulled the trigger.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw the bullet sticking barely outside the gun. He then looked out the truck's window at Raven and opened the door and stepped out. "I can't do anything right" said Beast Boy crying "It just so hard to wake up." He then collapsed and started shaking.

A few minutes later, Beast Boy was on the couch trying to regain his sanity and raven sat there silently. "Why would you do something completely stupid?" Snapped Raven "I don't know" said Beast Boy "I just don't know" he then sat there staring a hole in the ground "I just wanted out," whispered Beast Boy "I could leave the tower, or the stigma of being a titan." "Why," said Raven with a voice of concern "you have everything here friends, Every Channel on TV, and enough tofu to last you to kingdom come." He then looked at her in away that would make the devil jump "friends," said Beast Boy with a hint of insanity "true friends don't try to throw you in jail the moment you need them the most. TV and tofu do you really think I like any of that stuff?" He then watched as the rest of the titans arrived at the tower.

" Well, Raven" said Beast Boy. There was an unbearable silence "stupid Bitch!" snapped Beast Boy "I hate you, you should have let the bullet ease my mind." "Did something happen when we were out?" said Cyborg "Beast Boy tried to decorate his truck with his brains" guessed Robin "I am assuming because he has a gun in his glove compartment" "and you never question him about it" snappr\ed Raven "It was none of my business," said Robin "besides he said it was his fathers."

"Everyone" yelled Beast Boy "shut up, I can't handle this right now" Beast boy then felt for his cigarettes. When he could find them he headed to the kitchen as the titans watched him, he reached into the fridge to a package of tofu and lifted a small bag from the bottom. He then reached it his pocket and pulled out some rolling paper and made another cigarette the titan look at him "what," said Beast Boy. Cyborg grabbed him and slammed him against a wall "this need to stop" said Cyborg "what are you on?" asked Robin taking the bag and freshly make cigarette "nothing illegal" said Beast Boy "just catnip" the titans are silent for awhile "catnip?" said Raven "why that?" "I thought it would relax me." Beast Boy "look I think you have a problem" said Robin; "I don't have a problem!" said Beast Boy he then started to sweat and his vision was beginning to blur. "You're the one who need this more than I" Beast Boy started to stumble as he made his way to the living room. "Are you alright Beast Boy?" asked Starfire with concern. But all Beast Boy heard was mumbling "would you all moving" said Beast Boy as he landed on the Ground facing up. Beast Boy was sweating buckets and twitching. The titans didn't know how to help him, for the first time they were powerless.

**AN: I am sorry don't send the police I apologize for what I did to Beast Boy I just thought he suffered all these thing and nothing has happened to him, It was due time. Next chapter will be much better**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I told you once do I have to tell you I don't own the Titans. Thanks for the reviews. The last chapter was hard for me to write. **

Chapter 3

Part 2: The Fears of Beast Boy.

The next day, Beast Boy woke up in the medical lab strapped in like an insane man. "Oh god," Said Beast Boy as he threw up over his blankets, this continued for awhile until Raven came in and looked at the room, "I knew you weren't suicidal." Said Raven "help me," mouthed Beast Boy between rounds of puking. "Here" said Raven, undoing the straps magically. As soon as that happened, Beast Boy got up and ran like lightning to the bathroom.

A couple of hours of puking and scrubbing the filth off of him he emerged out of the room surrounded by steam. He then went to the medical lab to help clean up his mess. "Sorry Raven" said Beast Boy as he entered the room "I need to work these things out." Beast Boy the picked up the soiled sheets and took them down to the laundry room.

Beast boy then loaded the washer 'it can't get any worse' he thought while adding the laundry soap. Beast boy was about to leave when a swarm of locus appeared to becoming from the dryer and appeared to engulf him. "Help" screamed beast boy as he ran down the hall. Beast boy could feel the bugs biting

Him and ripping his flesh, he then screamed as he realizes he hit a dead end. "Beast boy" said robin running towards him "what's wrong?" "Get these bugs off me" yelled Beast Boy; Robin looked at him with concern and worry. "Can't you see them there everywhere?" Beast Boy then began to shake and then passed out

Robin carried him to the med lab "robin," asked Raven "what happened?" "I don't know" said Robin "he claimed there were bugs crawling all over him." "Must be withdrawal," Said Raven "I will try to help sort out his mind, because I think it is a mess right now." "Alright;" said Robin as he left the room "ok, Beast Boy" said Raven "try to focus on my voice." She then began her mantra. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" Raven Repeated as her surrounding disappeared.

Raven then appeared inside of Beast Boy mind, she expected some structure to the mind. But all she saw was a small house on a dirt road. "Might as well start here" said Raven as she walked down the dirt road. Raven arrived at the house and was about to knock when she heard a voice from inside "Terra, what are you doing here." Raven the opened the door to find Beast Boy Bleeding sitting in a corner. "Pathetic Puke." Snapped Terra towards Beast Boy "it's your fault I died." Raven watched as Terra shifted into a woman around 34 "if you had not been squirming" said the woman "your father would have not hit the sand bank and I would have not drowned." "Mom," cried Beast Boy as a cut appeared across his face "I'm sorry."

Raven knew what was happening, "this is not real," said Raven to Beast Boy "it is your fear trying to take over." But her words did nothing to soothe Beast Boy "make it stop" yelled Beast Boy who was shaking back and forth "you could even kill yourself like a man" said Fear in the guise of Terra. "You are afraid that I was your only love." Beast Boy attempted to stand "sit" snapped Fear "I never loved you no one does, Raven she only see you as a pest ""that not true" said Raven "your one of my best friends in the world, I would be sad if you left." "Really," said Beast Boy. "she lies" said Fear in a shaky voice "if she were you friend why do you at like you're an idiot with out a village" "Shut up!" yelled Beast Boy attempting to punch fear.

"Your nothing," said Fear now looking like Robin "I should have locked you away." Raven then attempted to walk towards Beast Boy, but vines Started to go up her legs. "Beast Boy" yelled Raven "you need to fight it." "Fight" said Fear now taking Cyborg "he is a weak little Grass stain, Raven. If it weren't for me he would have died lots of times." Fear then appeared as Starfire "you frighten me," said Starfire "at night I cry and wished you leaved." "that's a lie," said Beast Boy Standing up and looking at fear. "Your right," said Fear in the shape of Raven "the lie is that your afraid of me and are afraid that I will reject you and you pleas for attention."Beast Boy she is not real" yelled Raven, while attempting to cut the vines. "Your Vices make me strong" said Fear as it Dragged Beast Boy outside.

The vines disappeared around Raven and followed them. She had notice that the dirt road disappeared into a mock Jump City with people and everything "there he is" Yelled Robin leading a group of people. "no," yelled Beast Boy in fear as Raven saw him running down main street.

Beast Boy took a right turn into an alley "I need to rest," said Beast Boy as he put his weight towards a wall. Suddenly a fist shot through and grabbed him. Beast Boy then saw the owner of the fist, it was Starfire "you are a threat and shale be dealt with" said Starfire. Beast Boy attempted to use his powers but couldn't, so he decided on plan B the fire escape, and he started to climb while avoiding star bolts. He had nearly reached the top when the whole structure started to sway. Beast Boy reached the roof when he saw Raven and started to back away.

"Beast Boy calm down." Said Raven in a caring voice. "this is all in your head." Raven then saw herself caring Cyborg to launch an attack "help me " yelled Beast Boy as he ran past her. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" Yelled Raven, soon a black aura appeared and swept the city making it disappear. "no" yelled Fear starting to disappear "in time I will consume all." All what was left was a puff of smoke.

Then slowly a blade of grass shot up out the ground then another. Suddenly a field appeared then the black sky started to get Brighter and the sun appeared. "this is so great" said Beast boy who was jumping around in the grass "I never felt like this in a long time." "what do you mean" said Raven in a concerning voice "your always happy." Suddenly it was slowly started to turn black "this never last" said Beast boy as he watched the Grass turn to dust, he looked and saw that raven had left his mind.

The Trip to the earth plane was quick for Raven, when she opened her eyes she was still in the medical room. Raven the stood up and started to walk to the kitchen to make some herbal tea. When her arm was stuck on something and was preventing her from leaving. Raven Turned to see Beast Boy there, "Beast Boy" said Raven in shock "let go of my arm." Beast boy did let go. And wrapped his arms around her and started to cry in her shoulder "thank you" said Beast Boy "for helping me." Beast Boy then let go of Raven and returned to the medical lab. "n- No problem" said Raven in shock "I will always be here for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanks for the reviews; I will answer your pleas now yes this will turn into a lemon. But like some things you will have to wait for because I believe at lease establishing a history for characters. This might be confusing for some the first chapter in the present time I decide to back track show how thing came to be.**

Chapter 4

Part 3: Breakthrough.

The following week was horrible for the titan many ways. For one thing crime was low witch meant nothing for the titans to do. Second Beast Boy's recovery, through the sweat and puke and the swearing that came out of him. Some things he felt the other was just pure confusion. The third was Raven blowing things up; ever since she had been inside Beast Boys mind she had been loosing control of her emotions or coming with terms about something what was unknown to the rest of the titans.

"Morning Raven" said Cyborg from behind his stack of bacon and eggs. "Morning Cyborg," Said Raven. While waiting from beside the kettle. "So, headed to Steel city later?" Asked Robin to Cyborg "Yeah, I just hope the titans there will get along," "maybe I should make them a batch of the pudding of friendship." Said Starfire "that's ok star," Said Robin "you don't have to do that." Starfire stopped and join the rest of the group.

Just then Beast Boy walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge door. And appeared with some orange juice and soy milk, "morning," said Beast Boy to the rest of the titans. "Morning" said Starfire in her normally cheerful self. "You are feeling better, yes" "a little" said Beast Boy "I am going to see a therapist today." As Beast Boy was talking Raven thought back to the hug that happened a week ago. And the glass containing Beast Boy's Orange Juice exploded. "Oh, great now I have to change," Snapped Beast Boy to Raven, "thanks a lot." Beast boy then left the kitchen and headed to his room, 'what's her problem' thought Beast Boy a he changed.

He emerged into the main room a few minutes later. To find Cyborg about to leave towards Steel City, "hey, Cy." Said Beast Boy, "Can you give me a ride into town?" "Sure" said Cyborg without a thought, "well I will contact you in a few hours" Then Cyborg and Beast Boy left the tower.

"so." said Beast Boy "headed to Steel city." "yeah." Replied Cyborg. "I heard their football team is a contender for the championship." "Their doing alright I guess." Said Beast Boy as they pulled into a drive thru. "Yeah" said Cyborg into the microphone. "I have 10 cheese burger 5 large fries, 5 onion rings, and a veggie meal." Beast Boy looked at him "what" said Cyborg "do me a favor don't eat the burgers until I get out of the car." Said Beast Boy "and what let them get cold I don't think so." Said Cyborg while loading the car, "Dude, I am a vegan that means no meat. I sure miss it though." Beast Boy muttered. Cyborg didn't hear the last part. "So," said Cyborg "you think this Doctor can help." "I don't know man" said Beast Boy "I am a bit scared though." "Of what" said Cyborg "afraid you will have parental issues?" "My parents died when I was 5." Said Beast Boy looking down "it my fault they died." "Look I am sorry if I brought up the subject," said Cyborg while pulling into a parking garage "I now how you feel and I am here if you need it." Beast Boy got out of the car, "keep in touch man." Said Beast Boy "and don't bore the other titans with your boring techno speak." "I will try not to if you tell a good joke Grass stain." Beast Boy watched as his friend pulled away and drove to steel city to Titan East.

Meanwhile in nevermore Raven was dealing with her emotions and trying to get things back in order "ok." Asked Raven "what going on here "love is back" said Happy "love, I thought she died." Said knowledge "oh great more people" said jealousy "tell me how it goes" said sloth.

All the Raven's then surrounded the emotion called Love like she were a celebrity and the emotions were her fans. "so." Said Raven "you look different "you must mistaken me for my sister lust." "That was lust" said Raven "I never lust" "you did lust after Malchoir" said Love "I never lusted after Malchoir." Said Raven "yeah you did," said Love as she pulled out a paper "he was like a friend when he betrayed me. I don't think if it weren't for Beast Boy I would have never recovered." "what does that have to do with me and him?" asked Raven looking at Love "I am true love," said Love "I believe that he is amazing his green eyes his smile his whole outlook on life" "what do you mean?" asked Raven "you know how bad things happen" said Love "it doesn't effect his attitude." "one he might have been on Catnip and I sometime hear him cry at night." Said Raven "and it eats you up inside" said Love "yeah a little" said Raven "you love him." Said Love "we all like him" said happy "except for maybe rage." "admit it you love him" said Love, "alright" said Raven "I think I love…"

"Beast Boy" said the receptionist "doctor Kirby will see you now." Beast Boy put down a back issue of Moped Monthly. Then Beast Boy entered the office, he saw a man in his 30's reading his file. "ah, Beast Boy" said Dr, Kirby "my name is Stan Kirby" "so," said Beast Boy "just don't say you understand me and don't do that whole psychobabble." "well" said Dr, Kirby rolling up his sleeves "I know where your coming from," Beast Boy looked at his cuts along his wrists and the look in his eyes. "what happened to you?" asked Beast Boy "well I was around your age when I did this and I was completely stupid," said Dr, Kirby "it was over a girl who died in a car crash. Anyways, what can I do for ya?" "Well," said Beast Boy "I have been acting different." "Before or after the chemicals" said Dr. Kirby, "Robin adds every little detail, I think he might be slightly compulsive." "Anyways, I feel angry at everyone, they look at me like a clown." Said Beast Boy, "Listen Beast Boy," Said Dr, Kirby "I have seen this before, you pretend to be the clown because you're afraid of anyone getting close to you, and you're afraid that if you let anyone who gets close to now might share the same fate as Terra or your parents."

Beast Boy then looked dumbfounded "how do you know about my parents." "I am a telepath." Said Dr. Kirby "what, it save time and money this way," "how far in my mind can you see?" asked Beast Boy "I can see you hidden self" said Dr, Kirby "what everyone has a hidden self" "well what he saying." Beast Boy asked "quit denying your feelings" said Dr Kirby "and show the world the real you" "I am the real me" said Beast Boy. "Beast Boy" said Dr Kirby "don't Bullshit a Bullshiter." Beast Boy was about to say something but slouched back in his chair "how do you know who I am?" asked Beast Boy "first I read minds, second I knew your father." Said Dr Kirby, suddenly a vision of the boat hitting the sand bank flashed in his head. "Quit blaming yourself." Said Dr, Kirby "you were young," "young," said Beast Boy "I would have died young." "But you see god has a purpose for you." Said Dr, Kirby "think about the lives that would have been lost if you weren't around." He started to think about his friends and to Raven and to her eyes when an alarm woke him out of his state of confusion. "Well times up" said Dr, Kirby. "Come by when your not saving the city" then Beast Boy made his way back to the tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own the titans; Stan Kirby is homage to Jack Kirby and Stan Lee the Gods of Marvel. "Ring of fire" was written by Johnny cash god rest his soul. And niemand is from the German band Oomph, Thanks for the reviews. Also I decided to write my stories on my new laptop, so things might get a bit slow. also I realized I don't own Static Shock_**

Chapter 5

Of Tofu and herbal Tea

"I'm back" said Beast boy to the tower "any news on Cyborg?" "He is on his way Beast Boy" said Raven from behind a book "where are the others" asked Beast Boy "Starfire is in her Room and Robin is in the Gym." "Um Raven" said Beast Boy "thank you For saving my life." "Your welcome," said Raven "just don't that again." "Raven" asked Beast Boy "yes" said Raven "what do you see when you look at me." Asked Beast Boy "what are you up to" asked Raven "nothing. Just answer me please." Said Beast Boy Raven then looked the Changeling "I see," Said Raven while trying to avoid blushing. "I see a friend, and fellow teammate, "what do you see when you look at me?" Beast Boy looked at her "Raven" said Beast Boy as he then slowly moved towards her face. "I see you" he then kissed her he then got up 'why did I do that' thought Beast Boy as he headed to his room.

For the next few days the titans' lives were normal. Cyborg was still driving to Titans East. Starfire was cooking all week witch meant Take out. Robin was relaxing a bit as much as he could be leader and all. Raven was either meditation or read anything to keep her mind from drifting back to the kiss. And Beast Boy was Beast Boy.

Then one day in the gym, "Rob" said Beast Boy "can we talk" "sure what about" asked Robin. Then they began a match. "It's about the Beast thing" said Beast Boy picking up a Bo staff "oh" said Robin making contact with Beast Boy's arm "would have thrown me in jail?" asked Beast Boy as he tripped Robin. "Can we discuss this later?" said robin later as he jumped to his feet. "No, now" snapped Beast Boy as he hit robin face. "I would have if you really hurt her." Said Robin making contact with Beast Boy's chin, "without a trial" said Beast Boy jumping in the air "at lease we never through you in jail during you phases" robin knew what he was talking about "I had good reason" said Robin sending the tip of the staff into Beast Boy's gut. "And I didn't" said Beast boy hitting Robin sternum "I couldn't control it" he then offered to helped Robin up and was monkey tossed into the wall "I am sorry" said Robin "where still friends?" Beast Boy gave a thumb's up then Robin left the Room leaving Beast Boy alone with his thoughts.

Half an hour later, Beast Boy was able to pick himself off the ground. When he heard his communicator ring, He picked up his communicator "what up" said Beast Boy into the device. "Beast Boy" said Cyborg "how it going?" "Fine" said "where are you right now?" "I am in Dakota," said Cyborg "how was the doctor?" "Oh fine "said Beast Boy as he made his way into the common room. "He is a good doctor" "yeah I heard" said Cyborg "what the score of the football game?" Beast Boy flipped through the channels "Jump city 38, Steel city 42." said Beast Boy. He then looked as the rest of the titans made there way into the room. "Seen static yet?" asked Beast Boy "yeah, I am at his hideout" said Cyborg "is that Cyborg?" Beast Boy turns to see Robin there. "yeah," said Beast Boy returning to his phone call. "I think the group wants to talk to you now" Beast boy pushed a button and Cyborg's face appeared on the monitor. The group talked for a bit and said what they had to say before Cyborg had to go.

The next day at Dr, Kirby's office Beast Boy walked in and sat in a chair facing the doctor "so," said Dr, Kirby "What's new" "nothing" said Beast Boy "you have feelings for the gothic one" said Dr, Kirby "quit doing that" said Beast Boy "listen I am trying to deal with this." Dr. Kirby got up and picked up few books and handed them to Beast Boy. "What are these for?" "The meditation book is to balance out your emotions; the tai chi book is to balance Beast and man." Said Dr, Kirby "I believe you need these, to deal with your emotions," "what makes you think you understand me" snapped Beast Boy "you no nothing about me." "I see" said Dr, Kirby "I guess I deserve that, the fact is you're a walking wreak right now and it is you think it's normal." "Quit psycobabbling me." "No," said Dr, Kirby "listen to me it is time you listen to the truth instead of ignoring it, your parents and terra are gone." "That's a lie" snarled Beast Boy "no, the lie is you can't admit their gone, you needlessly cling on to their memories and I have been there move on." "You don't know how I feel." Said Beast Boy "yeah, I do." said Kirby "you feel that their deaths are you fault and you manifest these feeling into the jokes you tell. And one day a dose of chemicals splash on you and your manifested rage came forth uncontrollable and highly dangerous." "Shut up" said Beast Boy "the truth hurts Beast Boy" said Dr, Kirby "you know nothing about me" said Beast Boy "I know you need control I offer you the way but you don't except the facts." "Fuck you" said Beast Boy with tears in his eyes. "Now my job is done" said Dr, Kirby "what do you mean done." Asked Beast Boy "I believe in a few things gar," said Dr, Kirby "I believe the healing for you must be around friends. Second the Jump City Knights will win the Championship. And that if I don't make it to Gorham Dr Crane will have a mental Breakdown." "How did you know my name." asked Beast Boy "why do you ask my stupid questions" say Dr, Kirby "just Do I a favor and invite me to the wedding?" and with that Dr, Kirby let Garfield out of his office.

It eventually took Beast Boy awhile to get back to the tower. "Hello" said Beast Boy to an echo filled hallway. 'They Must be out' he thought as he made his way to his room and put the books down on his desk. He opened his closet and pulled out a black guitar case. A tear then rolled down his cheek as he put the shoulder strap on. Tuning it to the right frequency he then started to play a song he learned as a kid in Africa.

"**_Love is a burning thing _**

_**and makes a fiery ring,**_

_**bound by wild desire I fell into a ring of fire,**_

**_I fell into a burning ring of fire _**

_**I went down, down, down and the flames climbed higher**_

_**And it burned, burned, burned the ring of fire The ring of fire **_

_**The taste of love is sweet When hearts like ours meet  
I fell for you like a child **_

_**Ooh, but the fire went wild**_

_**I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down and the flames climbed higher**_

**_And it burned, burned, burned the ring of fire The ring of fire_**."

While he sang he jumped around like a rock star and when he ended he opened his eyes to find Raven looking at him "um, I thought no one was home" said Beast Boy getting to his feet "sorry if my singing disturbed you." "not at all" said Raven "where did you learn to play?" "when I was in Africa along time ago," Said Beast Boy "when were you were in Africa?" Asked Raven "when I was 3, my family moved there," said Beast Boy. "Want to hear another song?" "Sure," said Raven "just as long as you don't do the rock star thing." "Okay" said Beast Boy tuning his guitar. "This song is in German but my pen pal translated the words." "Just play already." Said Raven impatiently, the Beast Boy started to play.

_**Wait, till the time slips away**_

_**Then I want to see you again**_

_**Wait, till the night begins**_

_**I cannot stay with you again **_

_**I know you are alone**_

_**Then I can trace you**_

_**Nothing can come between us anymore**_

_**No one except me knows what you feel**_

_**I'll never let you...**_

_**No one execept me knows what you want**_

_**I'll never let you...**_

_**No one except me knows who you are**_

_**I'll never let you go**_

_**Immerse into the summer night**_

_**Your journey has been received**_

_**Yet before the storm awake**_

_**The fate takes its course**_

_**I know you are alone**_

_**Then I can trace you**_

_**Nothing can come between us anymore**_

_**No one except me knows what you feel**_

_**I'll never let you...**_

_**No one execept me knows what you want**_

_**I'll never let you...**_

_**No one except me knows who you are**_

_**I'll never let you go**_

_**I know you want it too**_

_**Finally you can realize**_

_**Nothing is holding me back now**_

_**No one except me knows what you feel**_

_**I'll never let you...**_

_**No one execept me knows what you want**_

_**I'll never let you...**_

_**No one except me knows who you are**_

_**I'll never let you go**_

After the song Raven look at beast boy for awhile unsure how he feels "well did you like it "said Beast Boy waking Raven from her state."It was unique" said Raven. Beast Boy then put his guitar and raven noticed the books on the "since when are you into tai chi?" Raven asked "since I started loosing control." Said Beast Boy stated "um, Beast Boy" said Raven "I been meaning to asked you why did you kiss me?" "Why are you mad I did that" said Beast Boy "no, it's just that," Raven's sentence was interrupted by Beast Boy kissing her. He broke it and looked in her eyes "I love you" said Beast Boy, "I love you too" said Raven returning the kiss.

This went on for awhile until they looked at time and realized it was late. "So, when do we tell them?" asked Beast Boy "we don't" said Raven "at lease not now" then Raven left a smiling Beast Boy alone with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: due to lots of stuff happening is the teen titan's time line I skipped ahead to an important point, warning this will be a bit lemony; also I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. So far this is the longest chapter I have ever written**

Chapter 6

Birthday wishes

A month after the end,

The sun was shinning its bright Rays into the tower as the titans began their day. The memory of Trigon still fresh in their heads and the fact that Slade is back made life in the tower more chaotic. 'Kismet,' Thought Beast Boy as he woke up. And jumped down of his bunk bed, he put on his uniform and entered the main room.

"Morning" said Beast Boy as made tofu eggs. "Morning" said Raven. Beast Boy looked around to check if it was clear and kissed her quickly "so what do you have planed today?" asked Raven to Beast Boy "I might just go to town hang out why?" Beast Boy then ate his eggs in silence "morning Raven," Said Robin. "How are you feeling?" "fine." said Raven

'Why does she hang out with him all the time?' thought Beast Boy as he looked at Raven. 'These times must be hard for her, her father coming back her powers and prophecy. She selflessly gave her life for us.' Beast Boy then left the room and headed to the roof

He then walked to an area that was renovated into a meditation area that Raven and sometimes he used. After reading the books Dr. Kirby had gave him he researched Buddhism. The whole idea of not eating meat and the wheel of life interested him. He eventually to the group about his new found beliefs and his role in the wheel was in his words were 'to prevent the harm of others.' He sometimes mediated with Raven and Starfire. He also was learning to channel his powers to create mythical creatures. But it kept taking a lot out of him,

He woke from his mediation an hour later and decided to fly to the city to relax. ' the past few months have been good to me' thought Beast Boy 'do I really want to leave this place, to leave her' he continued his thoughts as he walked along the street 'I can't do this right now, not to her' he walked thru the mall and eventually entered a small shop called Kismets emporium.

"Hi Ed,"said Beast Boy "has my bonsai tree arrived yet?" "Yes," said Ed "but you must remember to water it this time" "I did water it," stated Beast Boy "but I think I stepped on it." Ed then passed him the tree and Beast Boy left the shop. Beast Boy then walked the mall with his plant and passed entered the food court to grab a bite to eat he placed his meal down at the table. He was unaware what was going on behind him.

"Why not rob the food court" said Mammoth to Private Hive "well I suppose it could work." Said Private Hive, "There are a lot of people so there will be a good haul," "so were to start." Said Mammoth "how about here" Mammoth then grabbed a person and held his throat "alright. Let's make simple here" said Private hive "I would like all your wallets and the till from the cash registers.

Slowly the people took out their wallet and started to give them to Private Hive when he eventually arrived at Beast Boy's table "dude you picked the wrong place to rob" said Beast Boy "just give me your wallet or Mammoth won't squeeze the poor mans throat" Beast Boy looked at towards Mammoth "might as well take his communicator in case he decides to contact his little friends." Yelled Mammoth towards Private Hive, Beast Boy then gave his communicator to them "you know eventually the rest of the titans will come," stated Beast Boy "and we will be gone by then. "Said Mammoth, Beast Boy then kicked Private Hive and was about to kick Mammoth when he started using the man he held as a human shield. Beast Boy stopped in front of Mammoth then was blindsided by Private Hive. "When are you going to learn that this isn't television and the heroes don't always win" Said Private Hive as he gave a quick kick to Beast Boy. Mammoth then released the man and picked up Beast Boy by his throat "what are you doing?" asked Private Hive "Bigger Bargaining chip" Beast Boy began to thrash and try to break free of his hold "let me go you –" Beast Boy could finish his sentence due to Mammoths hand was closing around his throat.

"Are you going to be a good boy or I will have to hurt you" said Mammoth, sending a punch to his gut. "Put Beast Boy down" said a voice from behind them Mammoth turned and Private Hive turned around to see the four titans standing there in their battle stance "anyone who steps any closer will have to pick up the green puke in a body bag." Said Mammoth, squeezing a little tighter around the now passed out Changeling's throat. "What do you want with him?" said Raven "Bigger Bargaining Chip, the city just won't just give a million dollar to save anyone's life."

The two side stood the for what seemed hours when out of no where a flash of light appeared in front of Beast Boy, Then the flash of light and Beast Boy disappeared. The two reappeared in front of the titans. "What just happened?" asked Private Hive "Mas Y Menos" asked Starfire "no but close" said a voice to her left, the titans look to see kid wearing a suit consisting of the colors red and white with a lightning symbol on his chest "Who are you?" asked Raven, "wait a sec" said the teen. Then with lightning speed, the teen hit Mammoth with two thunderous punches "didn't see that one did ya punk" said the teen he turned his attention towards Private Hive. "What are you doing ya little freak." Said Private Hive, as he was stuck in a man made tornado. A few minute later the police arrived to take in Mammoth and Private Hive to jail.

A few minutes later, the titans arrived with the teen, to the tower. "Who are you," said Robin to the teen "my name is impulse." said the teen "so, and why are you in jump city?" Asked Cyborg "he's here to fill in for me" said Beast Boy in a hoarse Voice "I have to attend a funeral and start my Journey." "What journey" asked Robin "and who died" asked Starfire, "it was a chief in a village in Africa I used to live there," said Beast Boy "and I have to have a rite to passage journey when I am sixteen." "So, when do you leave?" asked Raven, "I leave tomorrow morning," said Beast Boy "so, that would make today your day of birth." Said Starfire "I need to pack" said Beast Boy as he left his room.

It took a few minutes to pack his supplies for trip; he then knocked on Ravens door. Raven then opened the door to see Beast Boy standing there "hi" said Raven thru opening in door "hi can I come in" asked Beast Boy. Raven then let him end "so, today your birthday." Said Raven in a cheerful tone "I know that, they are going to plan some elaborate surprise party." Said Beast Boy "I would gladly like it on any other day but this day," "why," what so special about this day." "Because my parents died on my birthday." Said Beast Boy with tears in his eyes "we were on the way to my birthday party I would shut up and they died." "It wasn't your fault." Said Raven "the rudder was jammed," Beast Boy then started to cry into her shoulder "please don't leave me." Said Beast Boy "you're my everything, and I weak without you" "you're not weak" said Raven. "You're the strongest person I know." "Really" said Beast Boy as looked into her eyes "yes," said Raven, "It takes strength to control the Beast." He was about to kiss her when they were notified that dinner was ready.

After the meal, Beast Boy was opening gifts "that one is from me "said Robin with a grin "The Dragon King: enter hells gate uncut special edition." Read Beast Boy "thanks" said Beast Boy "this Gift is from me" said Starfire. He opened it and saw stone board with 16 pieces to each side "um. What is this?" said Beast Boy "it a game called chess, I thought you would like it" said Starfire. "Thanks" said Beast Boy reaching for the next gift. "That one is from me., "said Cyborg. In the box was a smaller box and the boxes got smaller and smaller until a set of keys fell out "you fixed the engine on the truck" said Beast Boy with excitement as he ran to the garage "wow" said Beast Boy. As he looked at the Truck "its so shinny," in the Cab their was a gift with a tag that read 'from your friends at titans east' "I meet Mas and Menos halfway." Said Impulse, he opened it and saw truck attachments "tell them thanks" "sure" said impulse as he ran towards steel city. "This is from me." Said Raven, who produced a small box. Beast Boy opened it and started at the gift, it was a photo of his parents and him. Their was a tear in his eye. "Are you alright Beast Boy?" asked Robin "excuse me," said Beast Boy as he went to his room,

He placed the photo on his dresser when he heard a knock "what is it." Said Beast Boy "it me" said Cyborg "oh come in" Cy then looked "I see your girlfriend gave you a nice gift." "Yeah," said Beast Boy "all the gifts were good." "are these your parents?" asked Cy "yeah, they died today when I was 5." said Beast Boy "ouch" Said Cy "my mom died when I was 12" "boy, that a sign of a bad party when it brings back Bad memories." Said Beast boy with a laugh, "kind of sucks that bad things happen on people's birthdays around here" what did you mean by that?" said Cy, "take Raven's Birthday for example, she was to bring the end of the world around that day and chaos and death. It sort of scared me." Said Beast boy in one breath, "then that whole thing with are dark side mine told me "I was weak and useless" "our dark sides told us a lot of stuff," said Cyborg "but it took our friends to stop it from wreaking havoc."

There was silence for a while when Cy spoke up again "so why impulse?" "Impulse is a kid who will provide balance to the group when I am gone." Said Beast Boy, "beside I didn't want three tight asses in the same group," "did you just call me a tight ass?" said Cyborg. "Yeah," said Beast Boy "So, what is impulses initiation?" "Oh yeah I forgot about that." Said Cyborg pulling out his communicator, "hey robin, we got a new recruit." "So," said Robin "what's your point?" 'Initiation man." Said Cyborg "I see come by the garage," said Cy "see you later then "then Beast Boy sat alone.

"so," said Raven from behind him "enjoying your birthday?" "um, yeah." Stated Beast Boy, then he walked over and kissed her. He then undid the clasp of her cloak and it dropped to the ground. He then began kissing her shoulders and her neck. She then pushed her away to lift up his shirt. To reveal his chest, he then saw his room go black. And felt himself landed on Raven's bed "your bed is too small." Said Raven in a seductive tone." She then began to kiss him as he laid there. "um, Raven are you sure your ready for this." Asked Beast Boy in a cracking voice, Raven then undid her leotard. To reveal a Black bra and underwear, "oh, god" said Beast Boy "your beautiful" he then wrapped his hands around to undo her Bra, he was about to undo the clasp when the alarm went off. "Dam" said Beast Boy "he then kissed her and found his shirt and put it back on "I guess we wait then" said Beast Boy with a chuckle handing Raven her clothes. "I guess so then," said Raven as they ran to the main room.

**An: I know crappy ending I would like do the lemon in the future because it has to happen eventually and it will. So keep reading also I forgot to mention this take place after Cyborg knows so you can't bust me on a continuity error lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: I don't own anything, this chapter contains adult situations Readers are now is advised.**

**Chapter 7**

Beast Boy returns

Six months later

Jump city had change since Beast Boy's quest. Robin had finally told Starfire how he felt, Cyborg and impulse have been competing against each other in stupid events. Like who can consume the most meat or who can stay up, Cyborg won the event with 3 day and 4 hours. And Raven worried about Beast boy.

Then one day the alarm, that usually reminded the titans that someone is trying to rob or has robbed a bank, went off. "Titan's go!" said Robin as the group went into action Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire rode in the T-car. While Impulse ran there followed by the R-cycle. When they got to the part of town, they where headed to the building were lopsided and sections of the street were everywhere.

"Who would do this?" asked Impulse "It could have been Slade," said robin "I owe you five bucks Impulse" said Cyborg "I thought Raven had the time of 4mins and 43 seconds" said Impulse "what are you two talking about?" inquired Robin. "Slade pool when you were going to mention Slade or refer to him in battle" said Cyborg causing Robin to go red. "Let's just get this done." Said Raven, lifting piece of concrete with her powers, "It is cowardly to attack and flee" said Starfire "who said anything about fleeing."

The titans looked to see a man wearing a pure black suit and masked with a strange symbol in the center of it. "Who are you?" Demand Robin "my codename is Titan." Said the man "I just find my name is being used by a Goth, a tin man, a possible Sugar addict, a Ditz and a runt who is a circus Reject." "You son of a Bitch "yelled Robin "chill Robin he is trying to get in your head." Said Cyborg as he aimed his sonic Cannon towards Titan, "You think your toys scare me," Said Titan as he throws a device in the air causing Cyborg to freak out, "a EMP grenade" said Cyborg trying to out run the shock wave "you will not be hurting my friends." Said Starfire launching star bolt towards Titan, they seem to circle Titan and hit the owner. "Aw I want to fight her too." Said Titan with a smirk,

Robin the attack Titan with his bird-a-rangs and shock discs, "Are you stupid kid?" said Titan "what part of Electrical Magnetic Pulse don't you get?" Robin then pulled out his Bo staff and started to hit him. Titan snatched it and bended it like it was nothing. Tossing it aside, Titan then picked up Robin and tosses him into a wall, "alright who's next?" said Titan "I am" yelled Impulse as he ran towards him. Titan just stood their in doing nothing, while Impulse was trying to create his impulsive attack.

Impulse was about to strike when a hand grabbed him and Tossed him head first into Robin. "Hello," said Titan Walking towards the remaining titan "Azerath met-"said Raven Halfway thru her mantra "now you would want me to crush you little throat" said Titan breathing thru his nose. "I love the way you smell" "get away from her." Said a voice from behind them, Titan looked to see a man around six feet tall in a monks habit "put her down Titan." Demanded the stranger, "Now why would I do that Gar?"

Gar then removed the habit and turned into a snake. "Get off you stupid changeling." Said Titan kicking off the snake. Gar then turned into his human form "your powers don't scare me," said Titan "really" said Gar as he changed into a dragon "oh shit" said Titan Dropping Raven and running like a bat out of hell into Cyborg's fist. Gar then walked over to Raven and hold her tight "oh Raven please be ok," said Gar; he then turned to see Cyborg. "Dude, don't scare me like that" "Beast Boy" said Cyborg "your back." "Of course," said Beast Boy "who else would beat you at video Games."

Then with careful hands, Beast Boy carried Raven to his Habit and wrapped it around her "what with the robe." Said Impulse "well, it's a Habit." Said Beast Boy "It looks like a robe." Said Impulse "I won it in china, 2 weeks ago." Said Beast Boy "did you visit Tibet Beast Boy" said Robin now joining the three titans "it was nice there" said Beast Boy "and I missed it here." "Beast Boy," said Starfire joining them "you look different, you have gain height and mass." "Lets talk later," said Beast Boy while picking up Raven and Carrying her to the car.

The ride back to the tower was silent and short as soon as they arrived Beast Boy rushed Raven to the med room. A minute later returned to the room and told them of his tales "so why didn't you write" said Impulse. "Well I guess I could have during my hallucinations or when I tracked the several hundred million miles from the small village to Tibet on foot." Said Beast Boy "now where can I put my Stuff?" "um, we didn't know when you we coming back" said Robin "so, I guess the Guest Room then," said Beast Boy "not exactly" said Cyborg as he lead him to the new alteration to the tower "it's not done yet, the paint still has to dry." said Cyborg while opening the door to Beast Boy's new Room "how could you afford all this?" said Beast Boy as he entered the Japanese themed room. "the justice league help renovate the tower" said Robin "tighter security, and more things to do." said Impulse excitedly." this is all good." said Beast Boy "I will talk to you later."

Then Beast Boy made his way to the medical room and sat next to Raven who was asleep trying to heal herself. "I missed you" whispered Beast Boy as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He then looked as he watched her sleep, to him she was the most peaceful when she slept. "I knew you would be here sooner then later" said Cyborg from the doorway "does she always take this long to heal?" asked Beast Boy still holding her hand "yeah but you're usually knocked out so it seems shorter for you." said Cyborg. Suddenly Raven sat up and opened her eyes. "your awake." said Cyborg meanwhile Beast Boy sat there still holding her hand "Beast Boy, let go of her hand" Raven looked to see Beast Boy there with a look of content on his face "beast boy is that you?" said Raven all Beast Boy could do was smile as he looked into her eyes and smile.

"I need to fix something on my car." said Cyborg as he left the room. "I missed you." said Beast Boy as he held her in his arms. "I missed you too," said Raven as she got up from the bed to look at Gar better "nice robe." "thanks." said Beast Boy "the last six months were hard for me." "Why," asked Raven "because I couldn't be with you." said Beast Boy as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing down her neck. "Oh Garfield I love you." said Raven as she returned his kisses to him. "Ahem" the two turned to see impulse "I was going to check on Raven, but I didn't know you two were dating." said impulse with a look of shock on his face "don't say anything" said Raven giving him a death glare. "Don't worry I wont." said impulse still standing there "go away Bart." said Beast boy in a calm manner. "five bucks." said impulse in a non serious voice "I will give you to the count of five seconds" said Raven "I'm gone," said impulse as he ran away from the couple. "We need to lock doors more." said Beast Boy "you remember the night before you left?" asked Raven. "yeah." said Beast Boy finally cluing in." are you sure?" "positive." said Raven as she kissed him.

Beast Boy soon felt like he was flying as he soon felt the floor to his new room "ouch," said Beast Boy as he made contact with his floor. He soon picked himself up and returned to kissing Raven he laid her down on his bed and started to remove her cloak he got the claps off leaving he in her black leotard and gold belt "I need you" said Raven as she removed his uniform with her powers. Beast boy started to blush "um," said Beast Boy as he lay beside her nervously and kissed her lightly down near her shoulders as he starter to remove her leotard.

After that they decided on removing the remainder of there clothes. They looked at each other and admired each others body "your a angel." said Beast boy as he kissed her neck. He was about to make his way down her body when Raven pulled him back to eye level. "Not yet," said Raven causing Beast Boy to whimper a bit, but it stopped when he felt raven's body press against his. Raven then lowered herself on to him causing Beast Boy to shout "Oh, God." then there dance of love continued until they were tired and collapsed in each others arms as falling asleep in there embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: I own nothing, also the reason I didn't have impulse walk in on Beast Boy and Raven is this, Impulse would be slaughter like a lamb and I would like to keep him in my story for awhile. 3000 hits and 26 reviews that is 10 of people who read this story actually wrote what they thought of my work. Please Review**

Chapter 8

On the Rocks

The morning was a good morning for the two lovers. They were we still asleep in their embrace when the noise of knocking woke them up terrified on what would happen the two teens panicked "um," said Beast Boy as he reached for his clothes "who is it?" "It's me" answered Cyborg through the door. "What do you want?" asked Beast Boy "I'm looking for Raven." said Cyborg "she not here." said Beast boy as he watched Raven disappears. Beast boy then got dressed, and opened the door to let Cyborg to look. "was she here?" asked Cyborg "no," said Beast boy trying to avoid Cyborg eyes "then explain these," said Cyborg as he pulled a bra from the floor causing Beast boy to turn redder then a stop light. "Um," said Beast Boy "I bought it for Raven, sort of an anniversary gift." "Ok," said Cyborg as he handed the Bra to Beast Boy as he left the room.

A half an hour later Beast Boy made his way down to Breakfast he bumped into Impulse as he was about to enter the room "watch where your going." said impulse "what's your problem?" said Impulse "oh, nothing a new Girl arrived in the tower and wants nothing to do with me." "Really, what she look like." asked Beast Boy half interested. "She has flowing Blonde hair and blue eyes and has the most beautiful name." said Impulse "Terra." said Beast Boy "yeah, how did you know?" images flooded his mind causing him to be in turmoil. "Long story" said Beast Boy as he made his way down the hallway. He reached the door and stared the number pad for minutes as his mind filled with questions like "does she love me?" and "what will Raven do," he enter the number in and the doors slid open.

He looked at the Titan who all congregated around one person, except for Raven who sat drinking her tea, Beast Boy made his way towards the kitchen to talk to Raven when a voice from behind him said his name. He turned to see Terra standing there like nothing had happened in the past years that wouldn't change the past. "hi." said Beast Boy standing there in his habit "I have been gone for 3 years and all you have to say is hi." said Terra pulling him into a hug. He stood there not returning the hug, not only shocking Terra but Robin as well because he assumed that he would be ecstatic. "what's wrong." asked Terra "nothing, it's just these past years haven't been kind, and yet shown me what I need." said Beast boy as he poured his cereal.

After breakfast the titans continued their normal routine except for four of them, Beast Boy kept on trying to talk to Raven, Raven was avoiding Terra, what was hard because she was Trying to talk to Beast Boy. And Impulse was failing at getting Terra's attention. "this is weird." said Robin while looking at Beast Boy and Terra "what," said Cyborg as he was playing his game "it looks like Beast Boy keep on trying to avoid Terra," said Robin, "maybe he is nervous." said Cyborg trying to cover for his friend "maybe he needs to talk." said Starfire as she made her way to Beast Boy who finally had time alone.

"what is wrong Beast Boy?" asked Starfire as she looked at him with caring and concern "nothing," lied Beast Boy "it just that everything is coming to a head." "your head looks fine." stated Starfire "it's an expression" said Beast Boy as he stared out the window. "Starfire, ever really felt in love." "I don't understand." said Starfire "I mean you want to live for them and them alone." said Beast Boy "are you talking about Terra?" asked Starfire. Beast Boy was about to say no when a voice said "that the most beautiful thing I ever heard." Beast Boy turned to see Terra standing there with tears in her eyes "I will leave you two to talk." said Starfire as she took leave.

Beast Boy looked at Terra "aren't you going to kiss me?" asked Terra, Beast Boy looked Down repressing the animal inside telling him to go for it. "well" "I," said Beast Boy "you see, um a, I love someone else." Beast Boy watched as tears filled her eyes "who is she." said Terra "I promised not to tell." said Beast Boy "she's ashamed of you." spat Terra "if this woman cared she would not keep it a secret." Beast Boy thought about the rant that Terra had said, "no, she would do that to keep me and her safe." said Beast Boy in his own logic "if they knew who I cared about they would be in danger." "Really." asked Terra "from whom?" "lots of people," said Beast Boy with a growl as he suppressed the urge of yelling at her for questioning the only on true thing in his life. "like Slade." "Please Don't mention his name again." said Terra "you have changed." "you don't know the half of it." muttered Beast Boy as he got up to head to the roof.

He sat there and started his meditation, he watched as the world surround him disappeared. Into a field of Grass and blue sky, Beast Boy then walked along dirt road that remained constant in his mind. He suddenly saw a man in a seersucker suit sitting on the porch of The Shack that fear imprisoned him awhile back, "Need help Gar," said the Man "yeah I do dad," said Beast Boy as he sat next to the man. Emotions take form in the represents them the best, Raven for example has her father in the form of Rage. Meanwhile Beast Boy had his Father represent knowledge and advice. "I am having troubles with women," said Beast Boy "I see," said Beast Boy's Dad "I am not an expert of the heart son." "but I would asks Raven for help" said Beast Boy "it's hard right now I love Raven, and how did she get back anyway?" "I don't know son." said Beast Boy's Dad as he lit a cigar. "maybe you should ask her." "right after I find Raven," "that what I would do." said Beast boy's dad as he headed inside "remember to stop by again." Beast boy then felt like he was being pulled as his mind made contact with his physical body,

Beast boy opened his eyes to realize it was raining outside and he was soaked to the bone. "oh, Great." said Beast Boy as he made his way into the tower and to Raven's room. He then knocked and waited "go away," said Raven from inside her room. This made his ears drop "ok," said Beast Boy as he walked away from her room "Gar, wait," said Raven as she opened the door to her room. "what do you want?" "I want to talk," said Beast Boy as he walked to her room, "ok, what about?" asked Raven as she looked in her eyes "its Terra isn't it." Beast Boy nodded "she got me thinking." said Beast Boy "she said a woman who kept love a secret isn't really in love with me." Raven looked shocked "she has nothing to do with us." said Raven in a calm voice trying to clam down her boyfriend. "I know," said Beast Boy as he looked in her eyes "do you love her?" asked Raven Beast Boy looked shocked at that comment, "I can't believe you would doubt me and my love to you." said Beast Boy as he looked at her feet, "I'm sorry. I doubted you" said Raven as she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy then images flooded her mind and she didn't like what she saw. "Get out," snapped Raven "What did I do?" said Beast Boy "you kissed Terra on the Roof," Beast Boy thought back but couldn't remember "no, I didn't I was meditate-" said Beast Boy as he ducked as a lamp flew at him "liar, $you kissed her." said Raven as her eyes glowed "I am telling you I didn't" said Beast Boy in a calming voice "I would risk loosing you as your Girlfriend." "I am not your girlfriend." spat Raven, as her eyes glowed "you used me as a doll until Terra came back." "Rae," begged Beast Boy "I love you, I will always love you." suddenly Raven's door opened and her power poured from her sending Beast Boy from her sight.

As soon as Beast Boy got up he ran to Raven's room "Raven open up." said Beast Boy as he knocked on her door. No answer "Rae," Said Beast Boy as his heart tore and his body sank to the floor once again he felt alone and forgotten.

**Author's Notes: I know in the first chapter they were going to get married. But wasn't it Shakespeare that said "the path of true love is never smooth." or something like that. Also bringing back Terra I thought about that idea when I was at a System of a Down concert.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The reviews are slow, anyways thanks for reading this.**

Chapter 9

Heartache and the beast

For the next day the tower went through a shift of raw emotion for the two of the teens titans. Beast Boy decided on self seclusion when his heart got ripped out, the titans tried to get him out of his room except for Raven who avoided the Green changeling altogether. Around dinnertime Cyborg knocked on his door.

"go, away." said Beast Boy from behind his door "open up BB," said Cyborg, there was a noise as the door opened, Cyborg looked his friend whatever happened hit him hard. "what happened?" asked Cyborg as he entered Beast Boy's room "she dumped me," said Beast boy in a whimper "I did nothing and she dumped me. How am I supposed to go on living?" Cyborg looked at him "it's not the end of the world." said Cyborg "yeah, but it the end of mine." said Beast Boy as he walked to his bed and moped in his misery. "You have to come outside your room eventually." said Cyborg "besides we rented your favorite movie." Beast Boy looked up and smiled "I will try and move on." said Beast Boy "this Crap always seems to happen to me." Beast Boy and Cyborg then left the room towards the main room.

Beast Boy then sat down and proceeded to watch TV, when Terra sat beside him "what are you watching," said Terra trying to get a conversation out of him "nothing," snarled Beast Boy as he tried to avoid snapping at Terra, "what's your problem." said Terra looking "god, first you ignore me on the roof now this," Beast Boy then felt a jolt of anger and rage float around his mind he then repressed it, "what for dinner." asked Beast Boy impulse "I don't know," said impulse "it's your turn to cook." "Sorry, it slipped my mind." said Beast Boy "that's been happening a lot lately." said Robin, "what's your point," said Beast Boy as he stood up to look robin in the face. "It just you seemed distracted." said Robin "distracted," questioned Beast Boy. "Explain to me how did I look distracted." Cyborg dropped the paper to see what was about happen, "ok, first you are avoiding Terra now the rest of the group." said Robin, "I have been busy with my time off and if I have been ignoring the team in anyway I am sorry." said Beast Boy as he left the room.

As beast boy walked around the hall he was looking at the floor when he bumped into someone. "Ow, watch it." said Beast Boy when he realized who it was, it was Raven. "Sorry," said Beast boy as he continued to walk not looking back due to the tears. Meanwhile, Raven looked angry due to the argument last night. 'Maybe, beast boy didn't kiss her,' thought Raven 'there has to be proof.' Raven then made her way to the made her way to main room the titans looked at her "what," said Raven as she sat down to drink her tea "who's turn to cook?" "Beast Boy's," said Cyborg quickly trying to avoid a conversation with her. Raven sensed the anger towards her probably because Beast Boy talked to him first. "Cyborg, can we talk?" asked Raven in her monotone voice. "Sure," then the two left the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Cyborg said in his usual tone "what did Beast Boy say to you.?" asked Raven "he said you dumped him." said Cyborg "he said you had no reason." "he kissed Terra on the roof." said Raven "how do you know, " said Cyborg "when I hugged him I saw it with my powers." said Raven bitterly "I see." said Cyborg "you could just talk to him." "I don't want to." said Raven "he used me, until Terra came back." Cyborg human eye twitched, "I will kill him." said Cyborg in an angry voice as he left the room to confront Beast Boy.

Cyborg Reached Beast Boy's door and kicked it in, "what Going on" said Beast Boy who looked up from his lower bunk. "you kissed Terra." said Cyborg as he grabbed Beast Boy shirt collar. "after you used Raven," Beast Boy's eyes shot at him "what did you just say." said Beast Boy "I love Raven, and I would never hurt her." then Beast Boy started to cry "she save me from my demons." "look I didn't mean to yell at you." said Cyborg "bullshit," said Beast Boy "that's what your full of at this point." Cyborg looked at his friend and thought should he believe him. "look, I am both of your friends and I don't want to get in the middle of this." then Cyborg left knowing that was the best thing to do.

The next morning, Raven walked into the security center to confirm her suspicions or to find proof that he told the truth. She sat there rewinding the footage from the roof, she stopped and looked at Beast Boy sitting down and starting to meditated. Raven watched as the minutes turn to hours, when Terra came up and started talking Raven turned up the volume to hear the conversation.

"Beast Boy," said Terra to Beast Boy who didn't flinch, "why are you ignoring me." said Terra, "I know I haven't been there, Robin told me how your life took a turn for the worse." Terra looked at Beast Boy who still didn't move "I know you can hear me," said Terra as an idea entered her mind. Terra sat beside him and kissed him, She looked at Beast Boy still no emotion. Terra looked at Beast Boy "don't you care about me?" said Terra "you probably care about that bitch." Terra looked expecting a reaction to the comment, but none came. "I'll be in the tower if you change your mind" said Terra as she left him in peace.

Raven lowered the volume and started to cry "he told the truth" said Raven "I have to say I am sorry." Raven started to leave the room when a clank made her run faster, Raven looked on the floor and saw Impulse laying against the wall "what happened?" asked Raven as she crouched down "me and Terra were talking to Beast Boy because the rest of the titans were out." impulse paused and Breathed in "then Terra mentioned something about the roof, then Beast Boy clutched his head and." "and," asked Raven whose question was answered with an earth shaking growl. "Robin." Said Raven into his communicator "what is it Raven." asked Robin over the background noise of the movie "we have a problem." said Raven "What sort of problem." asked Robin. Raven didn't answer because she Was staring into The Beast eyes. "Raven" said Robin as a Growl confirmed his worst feelings.

"Beast Boy" said Terra, "whats going on?" "stay back." said Raven as the Beast gaze turned from Raven to Terra. The Beast Growled at Terra because it was her fault, Terra was trying to stop him from attacking her by building walls and tossing stones at him, which did nothing but made him more angry. The assault on the Beast stopped when a paw sending her flying into Impulse.

The Beast turned his attention back at Raven, Raven senescing that Beast Boy was scared out of his mind. "Beast Boy, I'm sorry." said Raven petting his head "I didn't believe you" her conversation stopped by a blast hitting the Beast "Robin," said Raven "I was trying to calm him down." The Beast shook it off and Growled at them. "calm down," said Cyborg putting away his weapon as the titan's filled suit.

Slowly Beast Boy's form started to appear and return. He was shaking as his body was drenched in sweat. "how did this start?" said Robin "we gave him a cure." Robin then turn his attention to Impulse and Terra who were laying there "their a bit banged up but they will be fine," "it seems that friend Beast Boy is better at controlling the Beast." stated Starfire, "what will happen to him?" asked Raven "I don't know," said Robin, as he carried Impulse taking him to the medical lab with Starfire carrying Terra. leaving Cyborg and Raven with Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's eyes opened with a gasp he looked at his uniform and assumed the worst. "oh God." said Beast Boy looking at his friends like a child waking up from a nightmare "did I hurt anyone." "no, Beast Boy." said Cyborg, "well at lease not that much." "Cy," said Raven "I wish to speak to Beast Boy alone." Cyborg then walked to the medical lab. "what's up." said Beast Boy with a sad voice and his ears dropped. "are you going to yell at me again?" "no Garfield." said Raven as she helped him to his feet. "then what." asked Beast Boy with worry in his voice. "I want to say I am sorry I didn't believe you." said Raven "your, what." said Beast boy with a smile "sorry," said Raven

"then were back together?" asked Beast Boy with hope in his voice. "of, Course." said Raven. "I can't see you not being there with out me." Beast Boy then hugged her and Resting his head on her shoulder while kissing her neck "I want to ask you something." said Raven "what is it," said Beast Boy in between kisses, "I want to know why you're so forgiving." "I love you," said Beast Boy "even though your words hurt me I still loved you." "you need medical attention" said Raven as they made there way to medical lab.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: thank you for the reviews; also I own nothing except this computer I write on. Ohne Dich is the tenth track on Rammstien's Reise Reise album.**

Chapter 10

Ohne Dich

Beast Boy woke up as he regains his thoughts. It has been two months since he and Raven got back together after the miss understanding that to place on the roof. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen. "Morning Bart." said Beast boy causing Impulse to jump. "Look I am sorry," "you could have killed me." said Impulse in a sad voice "I try to help you with your problem and this happens." "Morning Beast boy," muttered Terra before sitting down for cereal, "what is your guy's problem?" said Beast Boy "I was nice to both of you. You should have seen what did to the others in my state." "Still you hurt me," said Terra "you left me, for a mystery woman who has you wrapped around her finger." "Who is she," asked Robin as he made his way down to the kitchen table "none of your business," said Beast Boy as he washed his bowl and headed up to the roof.

He walked to the small meditation area to find Raven there. Then carefully he sat down next to her and started his mantra, the meditation went smoothly until someone shook him out of his state. His eyes opened to see Raven "hello," said Beast Boy looking around to make sure that coast is clear then kissing her. "Beast Boy, Robin wants us down stairs for a meeting." said Raven as she pulled away from his kisses. "there will be other meetings." said Beast Boy as he kissed her neck "no, seriously Gar, we have a meeting to go to." said raven pushing Beast Boy away from her, "fine." pouted Beast Boy as they made there way downstairs.

"Everyone here, good." said Robin. "what's this thing about Robin," asked Beast Boy "you," said Robin "certain team members have shown worry about your state of mind." "What about, my state of mind." said Beast Boy as he shot a dark look towards Impulse "were afraid that you might hurt" said Terra "I believe the girl you're seeing is corrupting your mind." "I love her," said Beast Boy "get over that fact." "At lease tell us who it is friend Beast Boy." asked Starfire "no," said Beast Boy with a smile "I promised not to." "Look if he doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to." said Cyborg "so, leave the grass stain alone." "Raven you have been quiet during this meeting," said Impulse "why don't you give us your opinion about this." "Well Beast Boy does have a right to a private life." said Raven in a calm monotone voice. "So, I suggest that we don't bug him about it." " but this person could be a threat, and you know he's putty in any woman's hands." said Terra "yeah, you have been acting weird, you rarely play video games or watch TV," stated Robin. "I've grown up, I am learning a lot about my abilities and besides it's the summer they show repeats all the time." said Beast Boy as he sat down beside Cyborg. "Can I go now," "no," said Terra, "I want to know her name." "Her name is beauty undefined, her name is everything that is wonderful." said Beast Boy with a smile as he headed to his room.

Beast Boy made it to his room and sat down on his desk, he opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a small box and opened it. See stared at the object with intent and joy. "Not yet." said Beast Boy as he put the object back in the desk. He sighed as he turned on the radio and listened to the beats and the tempo that was Rammstein. The music carried away his worries and fears about when he would ask the question, and what will she say. As the song ended he turned off the radio and picked up a book and proceeded to read knowing well that he might not understand most of the novel but enjoy the book his girlfriend gave him. An hour later a knock on his door caused him to drop the book and head to the door.

"Yes," said Beast Boy as he opened his door. "Me and Cyborg are going into town are you interested?" asked impulse "sure, why not," said Beast boy as he closed the door and headed to town with impulse and Cyborg. A few minutes later Beast Boy's door opened and a shadow searched the room. The figure opened the bottom drawer of Beast Boy's desk and pulled out the box and looked at the object with fear and jealousy. The figure then pocketed the object and smiled at the small victory that had been accomplished in the little war of the heart.

"why, can't you just tell them?" asked Impulse the three made there way thru the mall "Impulse knows." said Cyborg staring at the little runt "I promised her I wouldn't, and if I told anyone it would break her heart." said Beast Boy as the reached the center of the mall "I meet up with you to later" and with that Beast Boy went off to run some errands.

Beast Boy entered first enter the local alternative medicine shop called Kismets emporium where a kid with brown hair had the night shift "Beast Boy," said the kid "long time no see," "hey Al, how are things?" asked Beast Boy "not bad the cat sanctuary is doing good, and the weather in Baja is fine." said Al with a smile on his face "good to hear, I need some peppermint oil and one of those smoking dragon heads." said Beast Boy as he pulled out his wallet." "Anything else." said Al as he watch Beast Boy shook his head. "50$" Beast Boy paid the money and left the store.

Beast Boy then bought a few other things and waited by the fountain for impulse and Cyborg to finish what they were going to do. He sat there and started to play a game on his cell phone when a kid came up to his "are you Beast Boy." said the kid with a smile, "who else would I be," said Beast Boy "what do you want a autograph or something else." "Not, exactly." said the kid as pushed a button on his watch changing his form. "Surprise, crud bucket." Beast Boy then turn to see jinx and mammoth had surround "oh, come on three against one isn't fair." said Beast Boy,

Mammoth then picked up Beast Boy and tossed him towards the a nearby wall, before he hit the wall he turn into a sparrow and flew above mammoth and turned into a elephant and landed on him, then great strength Mammoth lift him up slammed him on the floor causing him to revert to his human form "why are you doing this." asked Beast Boy "revenge," said Mammoth as he kicked Beast Boy "I spent a few months in jail and I am slightly pissed off." Mammoth then started kicking Beast Boy in the face and torso, "hurry, up Mammoth the tin man and the speed freak are headed this way. "Said Gismo reading his monitor on his wrist. Mammoth then tossed the now bloody Beast Boy into the fountain and left with no remorse for his victim.

"I mean it there the best new band I have heard," said Cyborg talking to Impulse as the made there way to the fountain "I don't think Boy hits Car constitutes as a new band." said Impulse "I haven't heard of them, so to me they are new." said Cyborg as the ride down the elevator. Impulse then noticed the crowd surrounding the fountain "what going on over there?" asked Impulse pointing to the fountain, "I don't know," said Cyborg as they headed to the fountain. "Hey what happened. " asked impulse to an onlooker. "Oh, one of the titans got jumped." said the onlooker "what, said Cyborg as he pushed there way thru the crowd.

The two Titans looked at their injured friend floating face up in the fountain, he looked like hell "Robin, get the medical room ready, Beast Boy is hurt." said Cyborg as he pushed the button on his wrist, "how is he," "he has a pulse, said impulse as he pulled Beast Boy out of the water. "I think his face and chest have several broking bones." "Did anyone see what happened?" "It was that mammoth dude." said a teen from the crowd "he said it was payback for the jail time he had." "I see," said Cyborg as he listened to the person ramble on about the event.

It took Cyborg and Impulse a few minutes to arrive at the tower. Raven looked as she saw Beast Boy lying there, Raven had to keep her emotions in check when she saw him lying there "how he. Is" asked Raven in her monotone voice "he's in rough shape." said Cyborg "but will be fine." "Who did this?" asked Robin, then Cyborg told them what happened as they hooked Beast Boy up to the medical equipment. After hearing the tale Raven eyes grew another set and her cloak became blood red "I will kill him ." said Raven in a demonic voice. "don't," said Beast Boy weakly as he looked at her "please calm down Raven, please." and with that Beast Boy held on to her hand and he watched as her rage subsided and her eyes returned to normal. "What was that about," said Robin watching Raven and Beast Boy. "It's nothing," said Raven in a calm matter "were just good friends, nothing more." "Ok," said Robin leaving them alone. "Could you two give us a minute alone." "Sure," said Cyborg and impulse leaving them alone.

"Are we just friends?" asked Beast Boy weakly "after I gave you everything to you, my body my soul my whole life?" "no," said Raven as she healed parts of his face with a tender touch, "your more then that to me." then with Great strength Beast Boy kissed her and hugged her causing him to whimper in pain but he didn't mind.

Little did they know pair of eyes were watching the two. These eyes had a look of hatred and anger. These eyes also had tears, these were tears of poison flooding the vision of the eyes .'Raven,' thought the figure as it moved from the doorway leaving the two lovers alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: the title of this chapter comes from itself from the JRR Tolken describing the most beautiful term in the English language**

Chapter 11

Cellar door

It took Beast Boy two days to heal and during those days everyone stopped by to spend time with him. Cyborg and impulse would spend time with him playing video games; Robin would spend time relaying information to him. Starfire found it vital to give him puddings that would heal him quicker, as for Terra she just sat there and talked about random things and blamed this whole thing on his girlfriend. Raven always visited at night by sleeping next to him providing her with warmth and him with a purpose in life.

As soon as Beast Boy was released from the medical bay he headed to his room and opened the bottom drawer of his desk, 'it's gone' thought Beast Boy as he searched franticly

Through his room. When a knock brought him back to reality, he rushed to his door and opened to find Cyborg standing there. "hey man, what's wrong" said Cyborg as he looked at the worried look on his friends face "I am missing something very important." said Beast Boy as he breathed in hard "what is it?" asked Cyborg "maybe I could help look."

"It's a ring, it belonged to my mother." said Beast Boy as he looked through the desk. Once again "were you going to?" Cyborg looked down at Beast Boy as he blushed, "when were you going to ask her?" Beast Boy looked up from his search and smiled "I was going to ask her on our anniversary, but I can't now." sighed Beast Boy "that in two weeks though you can find it in time." said Cyborg trying to cheer up his friend. "Maybe, you-" Beast Boy stopped his thought and started sniffing the air like a bloodhound who had a sent. Beast Boy then followed it.

He searched the halls and the rooms to find it, "friend Beast Boy," asked Starfire in a playful manner "why are you acting like a frantic during the full moon."  
Beast Boy turned to her with a confused look "ok," said Beast Boy as he sniffed the air around him silently. "I am very busy right now." "Oh, I see," said Starfire with a smile, "I will leave you to your business then," Beast Boy watched her leave as he sniffed the air retracing the sent as he walked the hallway.

Raven was also wandering the halls also, in search of something or should I say someone, when Raven ran into Cyborg. "I was looking for you." said Raven as she looked him "why," asked Cyborg "I was wondering if you would help me find a gift." said Raven in a monotone voice. "And I would like if it could be done in two weeks." "Ok, I will help you," said Cyborg with a smile "when do you want to head to the mall?" asked Cyborg "maybe later today." said Raven as she shifted her feet. "Ok, I will get my Baby ready, so come down in an hour or so." said Cyborg as he made his way down to the garage.

Meanwhile in the main room the sent was bugging him. To Beast Boy it an insult to him, it was like when Robin's red X suit was stolen or Cyborg's car. "Who the fuck are you," said Beast Boy with a growl as he paced the room. "I need to find it,"

Beast Boy then clutching his head in pain, he stood there shaking and shaking back and forth as he legs gave away. The scents around the tower were flooding his mind he couldn't tell who took the ring. "It was going to be the perfect gift." sighed Beast Boy and his overall nervousness and pressure of eventually asking the question finally gotten to him. Suddenly a voice of deception entered in his mind ' there jealous of you and want you gone.' said the voice in his head. 'I told you the truth when we fought against each other and I am telling you the truth now.' "Lies" muttered Beast Boy as he was shaking and hitting his head against the wall. 'Are they, they are still afraid of you,' said the voice with a malice laughter 'and I wonder when Raven doesn't want the ring who will she run to.' "Shut up," said Beast Boy in a cracking voice "just shut up." his breathing became ragged and his eyes were filling with tears, when a voice entered his thoughts "what, wrong?" he turned to see Terra standing there.

"huh," said Beast Boy wiping the tears around his eyes and looking up at her, "what's wrong." said Terra with a smile hoping to cheer him up "nothing," said Beast Boy, with a pretend smile "just missing something very important," "maybe I could help you find it," said Terra helping him up. "what is it," "it's a ring, I was going to give it to someone." said Beast Boy "why should that Gothic bitch have it," said Terra causing Beast Boy to look at her shocked "I saw you two when you first got home, she doesn't deserve you." "I wish you wouldn't call the woman I love a bitch," said Beast Boy as he used the wall to support his weight breathing heavily thru his nose. "Why not she is." said Terra "she doesn't trust me." "She couldn't express emotion." said Beast Boy "but I could tell with her eyes she loved me, those eyes never lie." "What do my eyes say?" asked Terra looking straight into his eyes "they are sad, and worried." said Beast Boy "they are worried that you lost your chance with me, and you did." Terra started to cry and then ran out of the room past impulse.

"What did you say to her?" asked impulse as he stood right in front of Beast Boy Breathing hard as anger swept thru the teen. "I told her the truth," said Beast Boy as he walked away "and like most people it hurt her." impulse then punched Beast Boy causing Beast Boy to growl a deep and terrifying growl "I am having a bad day" said Beast Boy as he shot a look of hate towards impulse, Beast Boy then went to get something to drink "don't walk away from me Beast Boy." said impulse with anger and malice, Beast Boy ignored Impulse letting him get aggression out would be healthy for the little bugger. Then Beast Boy heard words that caused him to snap. "No wonder she left you, probably just like your parents."

Beast Boy cocked his head and looked at him with pure hatred "don't you ever disrespect my parents' again." said Beast Boy delivering a punch to Impulse's gut as he left towards the roof.

When he reached the roof Beast Boy sat down in the meditation area, he sat and started saying his mantra his mind drifted back to the African village he grew up in "Mom," said Beast Boy as he entered the house. It's still smelt of old cigars and freshly baked bread. He entered the living room and looked around. "Why my mind did brought me here" said Beast Boy as he sat in his fathers old recliner and looked around the smells and the feel of the chair his mind racing when he heard a voice from the other room. Beast Boy got up and walked into the room "still can't find the ring huh?" said intelligence sitting at a dinner table waiting. As he blew smoke rings, intelligence eyed Beast Boy and said "I remember everyone's scent, I just can't figure out this one though." "What do you mean?" said Beast Boy, "I searched the whole tower and found no one." "That's your problem, Gar." said intelligence offering Gar a drink "you still don't trust them like you trust Raven, you are always hiding behind your humor." "It's hard, I wish I could tell them everything that is wonderful, but I don't want to Break Raven's trust." sighed "I wish you were really here to help me."

Tears started forming in his eyes "there you go again whining like a bitch." said an exact replica what was his dark side. "What are you crying about now?" "Why don't you just go away" said intelligence as he looked at the dark side "look as much as you hate it I am a part of you." said the dark side. "And I want that ring back now." "What did the scent smell like?" "It smelt like oil mixed in with cheap aftershave." "I remember now," said intelligence pulling out a file and running down a list of people "Robin's sent is has a smell of hair gel, meanwhile Cyborg has a smell of a high grade oil so I guess he is out." Intelligence went down the list and stopped at raven as the smell of lilac filled the room. And beast boy sighed as he felt peaceful for awhile. "Red X" spat his dark side "the shit he used smelt like cheap oil and aftershave." "Why would he want my ring for?" wondered Beast Boy out loud. "He could use it to milk you for information" stated intelligence." I never smelt the scent outside the tower." said Beast Boy as the realization accrued "he is still in the tower." he felt his body as the cold wind blew as the night sky grew, he also felt a piece of cold steel against his throat.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: lemonish chapter I thank you for reviewing and reading.

"stand up," said X as he held the knife to his throat, Beast Boy stood up breathing in deep as he felt the blade pressing against his throat "who let you in?" asked Beast Boy felt the knife skid along his throat cutting it lightly "I have family in this tower." said X tossing a small case in the air and Beast Boy eying in awe "you, know what this is?" Beast Boy stood there nodding "and you expected to give this to her?"

"what's your point?" asked Beast Boy as his eyes returned to the cretin "traditionally you should, inform the other family about these things." said X returning the ring to his pocket "if I could talk to her mother I would," said Beast Boy "and there is no way I am talking to her father." "Who are you talking about?" questioned X redrawing the knife "why should I tell you?" said Beast Boy in his fighting stance to ready himself in case of attack.

"I presume that you would be Terra for her hand." Said X as he through on of those X thing the trap the person, it hit Beast Boy sending him to the roof door. "There are more people then her in this tower." said Beast Boy as he struggled in the sticky substance. "Your lying," said X he stood there "I seen the way you looked at Terra, you care for her and want to be with her." "Your just like her, can't get over the fact."

"fine." said X pulling out the ring "you want this, I want something from you." "I have nothing of value, you stupid idiot." said Beast Boy as definitely, as he could X just punched him "listen, you Green puke." said X sending his knife into Beast Boys foot causing Beast Boy to grit his teeth in pain "I want the suit's belt, and Robin has so many sensors it's not funny." "What do you want me to do?" said Beast Boy "I'm a klutz." "don't bullshit me." said X "I just need you to distract the team by shutting off the power," "no," said Beast Boy struggling "get your family to do it" "I wonder how much I can get for this diamond, 5000, maybe 6000." said X as he looked at the ring "I mean I would have to get rid of the inscription." Beast boy's ears went limp as he sighed "ok, I will help" and with that X disappeared. But Breast Boy still was stuck and he waited for someone

Chapter 12

Revelation of sorts

Two weeks later

"Well," said Beast Boy as he looked at her as he held her hand and kissing her while Robin paced around the room "your joking right." said Robin looking at the couple and seeing them both happy, "I guess not," "congratulations," said Starfire as she gave the couple a bone crushing hug, "need to breath," said Raven, as she pushed her off them. "You are need of an honor maid yes." "You mean maid of honor?" said Raven "who's the best man." asked Impulse as he entered the room "Cyborg, why?" said Beast Boy shifting his feet. "when is this going to happen?" asked Terra sounding sort of depressed "we haven't decided yet" said Raven looking at the group as they waited for a response.

"what do you want to do now?" said Beast Boy as he kissed her lightly on the lips as he moved his tongue into her mouth "get a room," said Impulse as the couple realized the other people in the room "that sounds like a good idea" whispered Beast Boy into Raven ear "when do you want to move in?" asked Raven "as soon as I can," said Beast Boy kissing his future wife with a firey passion. "Ahem, "said Robin as the couple looked at the group, "if you're in a relationship there has to be ground rules." Beast Boy looked at them with a shocked look "ground rules?" said Beast Boy in a worried voice, "yeah, like no kissing on the couch," said Impulse "we will behave ourselves." said Raven stifling a laugh, "anything else," "none that I can think of." said Cyborg as he watched the couple leave.

"You know it won't last." said Terra after a few minutes of silence. "They're not right for each other." "How would you know?" asked Impulse "you might find love right next to you." Terra looked at impulse "what are you saying?" ask Terra looking Impulse who looked like he was going to puke "you see," gulped Impulse "I kind of, um l like y you" Terra looked at the teen, "really," said Terra, 'this could work I could Make Beast Boy jealous and make him dump Raven.' Terra turned back to Impulse "I like you too." said Terra, Impulse felt like he was in heaven, "you want to go out tonight?" asked Impulse held Terra's hand "I know this place outside town that has the best pie." "You mean Ma's Dinner" said Terra "how did you know about that place?" "You know I had a life before being a Titan." said Impulse as he walked with Terra down the hall.

"I swear this day is just getting weirder and weirder," said Cyborg as he talked to someone over his communicator. "I know what you mean." said a voice over the communicator. "It hard around here to, are you sure you can get me immunity for my Crimes. Rusty." "I will talk to Robin see what he could do." said Cyborg as he reassured his girlfriend that everything would be ok. "What the information you have for me now?" "Red X," said Jinx, "he threatened a person on your team for the zintnothium power belt." "Ok," said Cyborg "I will talk to you later" Cyborg then walked the hall as he worried about Jinx and her current situation, the Started their secret relationship around last year, now he felt like she was the most important girl in his life. He shook the feelings away as he knocked on Ravens Door.

"What is it." said Raven from behind the door "is BB in there?" said Cyborg as he waited there calmly. "What is it?" said Beast Boy as he opened the door. "I was wondering how you found the Ring?" "The Ring I gave wasn't my mothers." said Beast Boy "the price was too high, besides I am trying to find a leak in the tower myself." "You mean someone is selling information to Red X?" asked Cyborg as he looked at his best friend as if he were family "yeah, how did you know?" Said Beast Boy, "besides you pulling me off the wall 2 weeks ago." "I have an informant of my own." said Cyborg with a smile "I hope it goes well." said Beast Boy "I have to get back to my love" and with that Beast Boy closed the door.

"Friend Robin," asked Starfire "what's wrong?" "It's Raven and Beast Boy." said Robin looked at Starfire "I am happy for them yet I feel that they have put the team at a greater risk." "How is the team in the risk?" asked Starfire as she looked at him with awe and love. "If People knew they would use it against us." said Robin "surely they thought it over the risks." said Starfire "just like I have." and with that Starfire kissed Robin who kissed her back as passionately as Robin could. "Starfire, I must ask you something" said Robin as he pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?" Starfire looked at the ring and at her "yes." said Starfire as she put on the ring "when do we tell the team?" "Tomorrow, this is Beast Boy's and Raven's Day." said Robin as he looked at his future wife. As the sunset over the horizon.

"isn't the sunset wonderful." ask Raven as she leaned her head on Beast Boy Shoulder "it only second to you." said Beast Boy as he kissed her forehead. As the glow of the sun disappeared and the evening was getting dark, Beast Boy Grabbed Raven and held her tight as he could "so when do you want to do this?" "Next year, on our anniversary." said Raven "how about you?" Beast Boy sighed "I was hoping valentine's day." said Beast Boy "but your day is good also." "How about somewhere in the middle." said Raven as she kissed Beast Boy "how about February 29th?" said Beast Boy "think about, it would be a rare day that happens every four years." "It's unconventional ok then February 29th it is." said Raven "we just made are first decision as a couple." Beast Boy the smiled as a thought entered he head "I know something else a couple could do." said Beast Boy as he kissed her

They kissed as they explored each other body vainly, this went on until Raven broke the kiss so she could remove Beast Boy's shirt. After accomplishing her goal she kissed his shoulders and chest until she felt her leotard being pulled down to her waist, then with gentle hands he kissed her gently on her shoulder as he removed her Bra causing a shiver as the cold air hit her now exposed skin. Raven started to feel a euphoric high when she felt his tongue explore her chest. "Oh, god," said Raven as she repressed an urge to moan.

The two continued to enjoy the feeling until Garfield decided on going further on, with one quick fashion he removed the remaining clothes that were on Raven. The two rolled so that Raven was on top. Then with her powers she removed the remaining piece of clothing that held their urges hostage. As they held each other in bliss, a knock on the door stopped the couple's fun,

"Go, away." shouted Beast Boy as he held his love close, "we're busy." "Friends, you don't any dinner." "Not right now." said Raven as she kissed Beast Boy "I will talk with you later." the alien left the couple alone as she went the main room.

"now where were we?" said Raven as she looked into his eyes as she felt his hand on her thigh what only added to the feeling they had "I want you now." said Beast Boy as he entered her slowly. Soon their energy was off the wall as they became one but they soon reached there limits as they grew tired and then slept as the held each other never wanting the other to let go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: I apologize for adding the letter R to Beast Boy name in on of the paragraphs. I thank you for you reviews. Also I didn't get any comments on the blatant or un noticed Full metal alchemist reference (kismet's emporium the owners are named Ed and Al) Sorry for the lateness I have decided to end it here. Due to sequel issues.**

Chapter 13

Cold feet,

February 28th one day before the wedding of Garfield Logan,

"Hmm," said Gar looking in the mirror at his finished tux with a smile, "you don't expect us to ware these." Said Cy being offended by the tux colors "what," said Gar "I like purple." "ok man but when I get married you will pay" said Cy with a smirk, "whatever dude. " Gar commented with a smile as he reflected on the past months with raven and them being official. "why," said Gar looking at Cyborg "no, you're not planning anything for tonight," "why," said Cyborg as he put away the tux "it's your last night single." "and if Raven finds out it will be my last night alive," said Beast Boy as he put away the tux and proceeded down the hall,

As beast boy walked the halls he couldn't help but smile it was a happy day for him everything he ever wanted will be his. He was going to marry raven, and his friends are happy. What else could he want at this time? He walked into the main room and turned on the TV when a news report caught his eye "two titans are getting married tomorrow," said the reported "sources from the tower say that Raven and Beast Boy are getting married, although they wouldn't say where, the source of this news stated that they have been in love for a long time and couldn't be happier. This is James saint frank for jump city news."

Beast boy's jaw dropped it was their private news, if he wanted to tell the world he would have but not now. He sighed as he channel surfed getting comfortable sitting on the couch. "A lot on your mind," said impulse appearing next to him "I guess so," said beast boy final setting on a rerun. "I wish sometimes that people would mind their own business, I mean like people should just leave people alone. I sometimes wish," Beast Boy got up and sighed as he went to find Raven.

"why here why Metropolis," Gar sighed as he went to find Raven everything was going good until Arella found out and through her and Raven talking decided that this wedding should be at Azarathian church. Meanwhile Gar didn't care where they got married as long as they were together. He sighed as he continued down the hall accidentally bumping into someone. "sorry." Said Beast Boy as he looked at the person finding out it was Terra "are you alright?" she asked looking at the changeling "of course why wouldn't they be." Said Gar looking at Terra then he asked something to get of the topic. "How are you doing?" "My friend is avoiding the conversation," said Terra causing a nervous laugh out of the changeling "yeah, I just everything to go well tomorrow." Said Gar "and your worried about me ruining things." Said Terra "relax I won't, so were ok then?" "Yeah, I think we are." Said Gar as Terra hugged him as a friend "thanks," and with that Gar continued walking down the hall.

The next day

"Stupid tie," Said Gar as he messed with his it "I knew I should have gotten a clip on."

"You have to relax." Said Robin as he picked up the tie and did a Windsor knot "there." Gar adjusted the tie one of the only things his father left him besides the gloves "thanks," he said to Robin, "You think your wedding will go well?" "Yeah, but I think I just get hitch in Vegas." Said robin "I wished I could have done that a quiet wedding instead of the media hyped circus I bet they even have odds on us in Vegas." Said Gar slightly joking "but then again I don't get what I want. I wish he was here." Robin looked at him "your father," said Robin watching his friend nod "I am sure he is proud of you." "Yeah your right," said Gar as he stood there putting on the jacket, "I will meet you at the church my cousin will drive me there." "Ok then," said Robin as he left the changeling with his thoughts.

Gar stood there looking at the window the shifted his attention to the letters he had in his bag. They started a while back and started to get more threatening in each carnation "I should do something about this," muttered Gar as his communicator rang, "hello," he paused as detail went into his pointed ears "look, I don't want you to hurt her, listen I know how you destroy lives." The man on the other end chuckled a dark and hideous laughter and continued talking "listen Gaultry after I am married I am firing your ass." And with that he hanged up the phone and made his way downstairs to the lobby and to the outside.

He waited for awhile until a limo arrived and he watched as the Driver stepped out "good day Mr. Logan." Said the Driver opening the door as to let Gar in "your cousin is inside." Gar hopped in the limo and looked in the eyes of the last person he expected, Before Gar could do anything he was hit with a gas caplet and rendered asleep as the limo drove off.

At the Azarathian Church Raven waited for Gar to show up "where is he?" asked Raven the two bridesmaids "he should be here" said Terra to the bride to be "I talked to him yesterday and he seemed a bit worried." "what else Terra," snapped Raven "I swear to Azar that if your lying to me I will make your life a living hell." "I am not lying to you," said Terra "beside I don't love him anymore, I love Bart, I told him that yesterday." Just then Raven's mother walked into the door, "calm down child," said Arella as she held Raven "what's wrong?" "Gar was supposed to be here and he didn't show up." "maybe he has a case of the ice feet." Said Starfire as the sound of the door opening, showing Robin in the main hall with Cyborg yelling at "you left him alone," he yelled at the Boy wonder "how could you do that?" "he said his cousin was Going to pick him up." Said Robin in his defense as he turned to Raven "we will find him. And that is what the titans did they went to search the world for there friend hopefully for him someone will get to him before Raven did.

FIN.

Ending song Ohne Dich by Rammstien

_Ich werde in die Tannen gehen  
Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen  
Doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land  
und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand  
Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer  
Weh mir, oh weh  
Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein  
Ohne dich  
Mit dir bin ich auch allein  
Ohne dich  
Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich  
Mit dir stehen die Sekunden  
Lohnen nicht_

_Auf den Ästen in den Gräben  
ist es nun still und ohne Leben  
Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer  
Weh mir, oh weh  
Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein  
Ohne dich  
Mit dir bin ich auch allein  
Ohne dich  
Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich  
Mit dir stehen die Sekunden  
Lohnen nicht ohne dich_

A building in metropolis finical district in the middle of the night, a titan enters the CEO's office. And waits as he reflects on what brought the person there, "he will see you now," said the sectary as he pushed the button opening up the office,

"have a seat," said the CEO pointing to a chair "no thanks" said the Titan as he cracked "I just came here to make sure are deal hasn't been broken." "I assure you that I am keeping the deal, your sister will be on the trail list." Said the CEO as he adjusted the glove on his right hand "anything else." "I would like to see, one last time." Said The Titan to the man who smiled as he led the way to one of the hidden rooms.

"I am having him transferred tomorrow." Said the CEO as he punched a code to one of the rooms surrounded by kryptonite. "there he is, the mighty Beast Boy." The Titan heard the man laugh. He looked at the Titans Strapped into a chair as Swirls surrounded his eyes as he muttered non stop but three words stood out " I am sorry," the Titans couldn't help but smirk at his accomplish as he left the building he has finally has everything he wants.

**Author's notes: Coming soon My everything 2: Doing without**


End file.
